


How to influence Jonin and ANBU without a single jutsu

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Double penetration] [threesome] Iruka Umino is a man with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to influence Jonin and ANBU without a single jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) | [my card](http://i50.tinypic.com/fxxlqu.jpg)

"Huh," Kakashi said when he and Iruka fell apart, sweaty and breathing hard. "So. What was _that_?"

Iruka pulled the object out of his mouth and peered over his shoulder. He rolled over on his side to face Kakashi. "What was what?"

"You sucking on that thing all through the sex," Kakashi said, blunt as ever. His eye narrowed as Iruka slid the spit-shiny phallus slowly back between his lips, looking at Kakashi with wide eyes as he suckled. "You, uh."

Iruka let it slip out again; his wide mouth was red, lips slightly puffy. "Oh," he said, words slurred, tone sated from their intense bout. His scar moved with his indolent smile. "It's just something Yamato likes."

Kakashi cleared his throat and glanced away, then letting his head roll back on the flat pillow. He wasn't jealous; not at all. He and Iruka were not involved in any serious relationship. He liked Iruka a lot (more than just _like_, but he wasn't about to let anyone know that, least of all a perky Chūnin-sensei who was sometimes too sultry for his own good), and he liked Tenzō. A lot as well, but whatever they did together was none of Kakashi's business.

"He likes that?" Kakashi heard himself say, and wanted to kick himself for the overly-curious tinge in his tone even as Iruka put aside the penis-shaped toy (where did he _get_ that thing from?) and snuggled up to his chest, all toned brown limbs and flyaway dark hair. He hadn't wanted to sound so interested, but his mind had suddenly gained very intriguing images of his serious kōhai with his feisty sometimes-lover... and that dildo that Iruka had placed on the side-table.

"He does," Iruka confirmed and yawned against Kakashi's shoulder. "Loves it." He suddenly drew away a little, and gave Kakashi a look of innocent concern. "Unless... you don't like it? I won't do it again if you don't--"

"Come on." Kakashi hauled him back, even closer this time as if he was trying to meld their bodies together, albeit in a less aerobic manner than ten minutes ago. "I must admit that it was quite... arousing."

"Was it?" Iruka grinned and rubbed his lips against the top of Kakashi's arm. "_Arousing._ Good to know. Wouldn't it be nice if I had a real, um, penis in my mouth while you were inside of me?"

Kakashi laughed a little and Iruka joined in as well.

"Yeah," Kakashi finally said. "Very nice."

*

Yamato gripped the sheets of his bed and tried not to thrust up too hard into Iruka-sensei's mouth, but it was so very hard. Iruka knelt between his legs, his ponytail pulled low, but not loose. Not yet. Iruka glanced up at him, and smiled around his mouthful of Yamato's prick. Yamato thought of a slew of things to keep himself from coming too fast: training, missions, filling out reports, making faces to freak out Naruto... he barely managed to hold back, and groaned as Iruka laughed around him.

Yamato had been quite reluctant to get into bed with Iruka at first, all those months ago; after all, Iruka had been with Kakashi-senpai first, and Yamato felt too much for his elder peer to be so presumptuous. He had spent too much time squelching down an intense attraction to the Copy-nin anyway, and he'd managed to do his duties in ANBU without letting his feelings for his senpai get out of hand. Then, Iruka-sensei with his sweet smile and respectful tone had approached him, disarming Yamato as efficiently as if he had been placed under some kind of genjutsu. When Yamato had expressed his reluctance because of his senpai, Iruka had looked at him with those gorgeous brown eyes and said, "Kakashi doesn't _own_ me. I can do what I want with whomever I want. And I want you now."

Who was Yamato to refuse such directness? He still felt a little awkward around Kakashi, though, for his senpai would give him a sardonic tilt of his visible eyebrow any time they met for a meal and Yamato would feel hot all over.

Hot as he was feeling right now, droplets of sweat beading down his bare chest. Iruka had been lounging in Yamato's bed when he had arrived home, dressed in a dark yukata that had not been closed fully and was just hanging off strong brown shoulders. Yamato had undressed and gone to take a bath, trying very hard not to break out into a desperate run. That would have been very unseemly. When he had finished and clambered in, Iruka had spread his legs willingly and cupped his face for a kiss, fingers placed on the parts of Yamato's face that were usually covered by the metal wings of his forehead protector.

When he had been positioning one knee, it had brushed against Iruka's ass, and he had nudged something that had been lodged inside the sensei. Iruka gasped and arched, his eyelids fluttering. Yamato had blinked down at his flushed face, then hooked his hands underneath Iruka's knees, raising his legs a little. He felt himself grow even harder at the object stretching Iruka's slick hole.

"Iruka-sensei," he said as he traced where the hard plastic met skin; the end of it was flared and he grasped it, pulling it out just a bit. Iruka moaned, a bare sound in the warm stillness of Yamato's bedroom. "What--"

"Kakashi says it's very arousing," Iruka told him, going up on his elbows and leaning up to press a kiss to the side of Yamato's mouth. How flexible was their sensei. "Sometimes I think of both him and you inside me at the same time."

"Oh," Yamato said, because his brain was going in four thousand directions, as if he had released too many wood clones and they'd come back with information all at once. Iruka's expression became worried.

"I'm sorry, Yamato," he said, and kissed Yamato again, on the other side of his mouth. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, you... you didn't offend me at all." He gave Iruka a small smile. He was so far from offended, he was practically drooling at the thought of he and Kakashi with Iruka. It was very rude to think that... but very intriguing as well. Iruka's grin had been bright, and he'd rolled them both over and slid down Yamato's body to take his cock into his warm mouth. His eyes were filled with promise as his bottom wiggled in the air, the end of the plastic toy visible only at certain angles.

Yamato rocked his hips and wondered what it would be like to have Kakashi inside Iruka right now, instead of that dildo.

It would be absolutely _incredible_, he thought, and came so hard he could barely catch his breath.

*

"Kakashi-senpai," Yamato said with a polite incline of his head when his elder slid into the seat across from him. Kakashi gave him a quick grin, saying, "Yo," and tapped the side of his head in a two-fingered salute.

"Are you going to have lunch?" Yamato held up a hand to the cook behind the counter, who nodded at him.

"Well, it would be so nice if my Tenzō-kōhai fed me," Kakashi intoned; the only sign of teasing was a twinkle in his eye. "After all, I have taught him so much."

"I buy lunch for you nearly every time we eat together," Yamato said, not bothering to point out that he preferred his new name nowadays. Kakashi would just call him _Tenzō_ even more. "I don't think you've taught me _that_ much."

"Apparently, I've taught you things that I didn't even know myself." Kakashi held his gaze, and their knees brushed under the table. Yamato licked his lips and Kakashi's glance flickered to it, before pinning him once more.

"Iruka," Yamato said.

"Iruka," Kakashi agreed and finally broke their linked stare to thank the young man who came with steaming bowls of food. Kakashi took up his chopsticks. "He's so sly, that sensei."

Yamato only nodded, looking down at his half-empty plates so that Kakashi could do his speedy eating trick. "Do you think we should give him what he wants?"

"Do you want to give him that?" Kakashi's voice sounded as if he couldn't care what Yamato's answer was, but Yamato had known him for way too long. Kakashi was... nervous. Concerned... and he also had a predatory gleam that made Yamato squirm in his seat.

"Yes," Yamato answered as plainly as possible and Kakashi smiled. "As long as it's with you."

At this, Kakashi sat back, appearing surprised. "Really?" He tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Yamato allowed himself a small grin. "I'm sure, Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi said,"Then I think you should just start calling me Kakashi," and pressed his knee against Yamato's under the table again.

*

They were waiting in Iruka's flat when the sensei dragged himself home, seated at the kotatsu. Well, Yamato was seated at it, legs crossed properly while Kakashi was lying on the other side, maskless (with a patch over his Sharingan) and reading his book. Iruka-sensei looked as if he'd had a terrible day: his flak-jacket was singed at the bottom and his ponytail drooped as if it was just as exhausted as the rest of him.

When he spotted them however, a look of sheer glee flashed over his face, so delighted that the weariness was washed away in a second. Yamato would have missed it if he wasn't looking right in Iruka-sensei's face, for in the moment right after, that excited expression was gone and nothing but polite surprise was evident.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-san," he said, putting his school supplies away with a deft speed. "How may I help you today?"

"We've showered," Kakashi said from behind his book. "You're very late. So you'd better hurry up."

Iruka frowned, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout, but Yamato had to hide a grin at the devious gleam in his eyes. He didn't look so tired any more.

"Fine," he huffed. "But I won't have you ordering me about in my own house, Kakashi-sensei, I'm telling you that from now." He stomped off in the direction of his bathroom. Yamato got to his feet and ambled to Iruka's bedroom, listening to the almost inaudible steps of Kakashi behind him. As soon as he passed the threshold into the darkened room, he felt Kakashi's hands rest lightly on his waist.

"He likes being ordered around in the bedroom," Kakashi murmured in his ear, and licked the curl of it. Yamato grinned and pressed back against him, rubbing his ass against Kakashi's crotch. Kakashi's hands tightened on his waist, and began to pull up Yamato's yukata as he walked him to the bed. Yamato turned around in the circle of his arms and their lips met, hungry deep kisses; Kakashi let out a sharp sound of surprise when Yamato dragged him down into bed. Their clothing was yanked open and Kakashi ended up with his back against the wall. Ahh, such a quick little kōhai.

Yamato knelt between his parted legs, licking the part of Kakashi's neck which made him arch up, right where it met the line of his shoulder. Kakashi had one hand buried in Yamato's short hair, trying to decide if he should hold him there or pull him up so he might get to Yamato's mouth with his own again. Kakashi felt the bed shift, and Iruka was there beside them, tilting his head back with a finger to his chin and bending to claim a kiss.

Yamato moved away as Iruka licked inside Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi reached up, movements slow as if he was in a dream, and petted Iruka: stroking his muscular shoulders, brushing back his long dark hair behind his ears, rubbing the damp strands between his fingers. Iruka suddenly squeaked against his tongue and he was dragged down Kakashi's body, skin sliding against skin until Iruka was positioned between his thighs, breath falling fast and warm against Kakashi's straining cock.

Yamato was kneeling behind Iruka, dark eyebrows drawn together as he worked his fingers inside the sensei and pulled low groans out of him. Kakashi rocked his hips and the head of his cock brushed across Iruka's mouth, smearing pre-come across his lips.

"Take him into your mouth, sensei," Yamato commanded, and Iruka went at it with nary a complaint. Kakashi gasped at the combination of Iruka's lips and tongue working around his stiff length, and the rough quality of Yamato's voice. The muscles of his stomach twitched and Iruka raked his blunt fingernails down the skin above them; he moaned loudly and Kakashi managed to tear his eyes away from the border of Iruka's lips with the flushed skin of his prick.

Yamato was staring right in his face as he entered Iruka, who had abandoned Kakashi's cock to pant against his thigh. His cheek was hot against Kakashi's skin.

"Iruka," Yamato growled out, voice shadowed and deep like the heart of a forest. With a whimper, Iruka grasped onto Kakashi's dick and swiped a long, slow lick on the underside. Kakashi reached down and held onto his shoulder, feeling Iruka's body rock with each of Yamato's thrusts.

Iruka moaned so loudly around Kakashi that the vibrations seemed to set his body aflame, and he bit his lip against the tightening of the balls that Iruka's fingers fondled. Yamato hunched down over Iruka's, pressing his forehead to that sweaty, twisting, scarred back.

Kakashi wasn't sure who came first; he wasn't actually keeping a record, because the muscles in his legs trembled as if he was returning for a long mission; the sounds of skin slapping against skin and panting and low cries were drowned under the rushing of the blood in his ears. Iruka had bitten him at some point, on the inside of his left thigh, and the circle of teethmarks throbbed in time with his fast heartbeats.

His heartbeat slowed and he regained enough strength to glance down. The other two men were still now as well, Tenzō sprawled over Iruka, their limbs tangled together as Tenzō stroked away Iruka's sweaty hair and murmured something to him. Kakashi stared at them and then smirked as he lifted his eye-patch.

It was a bit warm when they all piled at the head of the bed.

"Maybe I should go," Kakashi said, pushing away the sheet that Iruka had thrown over them. "It's a bit cramped in here."

"Or me," Yamato offered, moving to slip out of bed. Iruka, snuggled comfortably between the two of them, reached out and smacked them both on the backs of their heads.

"After all the trouble I went to get you both in here!" he grumped. "I'll get a bigger bed tomorrow. Now shut up and sleep."

"I--" Yamato started, still trying to get out, and then he quietened at Iruka's glare and settled back, pulling the sheet back up very obediently.

"One thing I've learned, my little kōhai," Kakashi said as he turned over to fling a long leg over them both. "Is that one should just give a Chūnin-sense _whatever_ he wants."

_fin_


End file.
